Duel of The Heart
by OneHornWingedOtter
Summary: Set in an AU where Lavender and Ron never kissed. Hermione wants to ask Ron to Slughorn's X-mas party, but she doesn't know how he will react. And when another fellow Gryffindor gets in the way, will she ever get the chance to ask him?  Oneshot


**Duel of The Heart**

"Oh bloody hell." Ronald Weasley said in anguish, "I can't believe she plans on going to Slughorn's Christmas party!"

"Oh come off it Ron, you know that this party is mandatory for those in the Slug Club." Harry Potter replied after pushing his round glasses a little higher up on his face, "Although I have to admit, I'm not all that excited to be going either…"

Both boys were currently sitting at the Gryffindor table of the Great Hall during one of their rare homework free breaks, playing a long and drawn out game of wizard's chess.

Ron looked down at their current game at the mention of the Slug Club. Harry and Hermione Granger were members of this particular "club", and always being excluded when they were invited to those special dinners never made him happy. Despite being told on numerous occasions that they were no fun it always saddened him a bit that Professor Slughorn paid no attention to him. "Well then why can't you both just skip it? Neither of you seem to enjoy being in the club in the first place."

"It isn't that simple Ron, besides we're allowed to bring guests. I'm sure if you were to talk to a certain someone…" Harry started speaking, but his voice trailed off as he looked up at his best friend.

Ron looked at Harry in confusion, but his eyes grew a little bigger and his cheeks turned a soft shade of pink. "Do you really think she'd…?" His voice trailed off as he looked past Harry, his face gaining a large smile as he noticed that Hermione walking towards them.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger turned into the Great Hall just after a very rough lesson of Ancient Runes. The material was very easy for her, since she had already read at least 3 chapters ahead of where the class was now, but she had been bothered by something throughout the entire class.<p>

How was she going to ask him?

Professor Slughorn's Christmas party was rapidly approaching, and she had been dreading it. However, upon learning that she could bring a guest her chest began to feel a warm sensation. This feeling was no stranger, for she had felt it many times before. The first being when she hoped that he would ask her to the Yule Ball in their 4th year. It crushed her when he hadn't and she was rather upset with him for a bit. The year after that, their 5th, she had caught him constantly looking at her during DA meetings, and silently screamed in triumph when he had taken a hold of her hand to guide her through the ministry of magic. Despite all those instances, Hermione still had doubts; she was always wondering why he hadn't done anything yet. This year however, it was different because she would be asking him to Slughorn's Party and she was determined for it to work.

So why had she still not asked him?

She thought how she would ask Ron all throughout Ancient Runes, it seemed to be the only thing on her mind at the moment, and hadn't come up with a good idea. She wanted to impress him, hopefully enough so that he would go with her, and kept coming up with all these wonderful ideas. However, a soft voice in the back of her head prevented her from actually going through with her plan

_You don't know that he thinks of you this way…_

Well yes, but it couldn't hurt to at least ask him_._

_Yes it can, he's always breaking your heart, always picking fights with you for no reason, it's because he is annoyed with you…_

No, we're good friends. And if he doesn't want to go as a date, then I'll just have to move on.

_But if he says no, you know you heart will be shattered._

But if he says yes…

_Which he won't…_

Hermione had enough of this voice, and decided that she would just have to come up with another plan later on. She still had a couple of weeks, so not all hope was lost. She focused on the table ahead of her, just in time to see Ron look up, and give her one a smile that clearly showed he was happy to see her.

That sensation was back, and she sat down next to Harry across from Ron hiding her face knowing full well that her cheeks were scarlet red.

* * *

><p>Ron seemed confused at first, but decided to let it go. "So, Hermione, have you finished that essay for potions?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.<p>

"Why yes, I actually finished it last night." She said, pulling the very same essay out from her book bag and placing it on the table in front of her.

"Could I see it for just a second? I just want to take a look at how you finished it..." Ron said, and he reached over to take the essay.

Hermione knew what he was trying to do. He hadn't even started his own essay, and she was not about to let him copy off of hers. She firmly placed her hand on the essay so it wouldn't budge, and was about to say something strict when all of a sudden his hand touched hers.

Ron quickly retreated, his face turning so red it almost matched the color of his hair. While Hermione jerked her arm backwards, causing her to elbow another Gryffindor boy in the thigh.

"Oomph" He said in surprise, and turned to face Hermione.

"Oh, so sorry" Hermione quickly said, looking up at the boy. It just so happened to be Cormac McLaggen, a fellow Slug Clubee, and the one Hermione had confunded during the Quidditch tryouts so Ron could take the team's spot as keeper. Tall and strong, his dark brown hair unkempt and messy, he smiled at her and flashed all of his white, perfect teeth.

"No it was completely my fault I should've been paying more attention to where I was going" McLaggen said, and with that he continued on his path, this time with a little bit of a strut added.

"Oh bother, just look at him." Hermione said with a groan, keeping her eyes on him in annoyance, "You'd think he would've just won the Quidditch House Cup the way he is acting…"

"Yeah…" Ron agreed, looking at Hermione once more. Even the way she looked when she was annoyed attracted him.

"I heard he's still upset over the Quidditch tryouts" Harry said.

"Blimey he must not have much else to do, that was almost a month ago!" Ron said in shock, moving his queen and placing Harry in a checkmate, "Checkmate, by the way."

Harry looked at the chess board, but wasn't caring one bit as he noticed Hermione furiously scribbling something onto a piece of parchment, but using her entire arm and head to block it. "So, Hermione what do you have there?"

She raised her head and looked at Ron, smiled, then glared at Harry. "I'm working on that _extra credit_ assignment Professor McGonagall gave me Harry" she put emphasis on those two words.

Harry knew full well that the "extra credit" was just her way of saying that she was trying to figure out ways to ask Ron to the party. They were discussing this last night when Ron had gone to bed early. "I see then" he said with a smirk.

Ron looked at Hermione, and raised his eyebrows. He knew full well that McGonagall has never, and will never, give an extra credit assignment.

Something was suspicious here…

Ron watched Hermione scribble furiously, and occasionally cross one or two items out. He could see a small portion, but not enough to know what it said, he looked closer and it seemed to be a list.

Could it be?

Ron caught Harry's eye and nudged his head, as though asking Harry what it said. He was surprised when Harry shook his head, and got up from the table.

"Well, I think I'll go work on that potions essay, I'll be in the common room if you need me!" he said gathering his items and shuffling away.

"That was odd, what do you think got to him all of a sudden?" Ron said, still looking at the spot where his friend had turned.

Hermione lifted her head and slowly rolled up the parchment, she'd have to work on it later. "I've got no idea" she lied, she knew exactly why Harry had left, and it had nothing to do with his potions essay.

"Odd" Ron said, as he put away the wizard's chess game.

Hermione looked at her friend, and watched him put away the game. She let out a sigh when he bent over to put it in his bag. "Oh Ron…"

"What'd you say?" Ron said lifting his head.

Oh no, he heard her! "Oh nothing, just a little sneeze" she lied again.

"I see…"

There was an awkward silence, as both teens tried to occupy themselves, so neither would look at the other. Finally, Ron had had enough. "'Mione" he said, "I heard Harry say you were planning on going to Slughorn's Party in a few weeks."

Hermione looked up at her friend, to see him looking at her eyes, and couldn't help but wonder what he was seeing in them… She currently saw a hunger for the truth in his, but she decided to go against it. "Well yes actually, but I'm not sure if I'll be inviting anyone." She lied once more.

"Oh…!" Ron exclaimed looking downwards, seemingly disappointed.

She quickly picked up on that, and looked at his head hanging low. He looked sad at hearing this news, and that warm feeling came back.

Maybe he does care…

She sat there, looking at him, and Ron lifted his head to see she had started to nibble on her lower lip. Something she only did when she was thinking, and something he wished he could do himself.

"Well actually, I wasn't completely honest Ron." She stated, quickly looking back down at her pocket journal that contained important dates.

"What do you mean?" He asked her, a little bit of hope could be detected in his voice.

"I am actually thinking about asking someone to the party" she said nervously

"Oh really, who is it?"

"I'm not going to tell you" she said, chickening out. You foolish girl… She cursed herself.

"Oh c'mon why not, you have to!"

"Honestly Ron, I don't see what's got you all upset!"

Ron looked at her, his face heating up, he wanted to tell because it hoped this person would be him but something was stopping him. "I don't know" he said standing up in defeat. "I'll see you later Hermione" he said quickly, and he gathered his book bag and dashed away from the table.

Hermione stood up as though she wanted to tell him something, but stopped, all of her fellow Gryffindors were staring at her. She felt her face heat up, and she was tapped on the shoulder.

"I see Weasley looked upset." McLaggen said.

"Well, he's just had a bad day I guess" Hermione stated turning around, "what do you want Cormac?"

"Well, I'll just cut to the chase. I overheard you telling Weasley that you weren't going to ask anyone to the party?" Cormac said hopefully.

Hermione froze, and immediately looked away from him. The only thing she could think about at this moment was Ron and how upset he looked.

"And I was wondering, if you'd maybe want to go with me?"

Hermione looked at Cormac and sighed in anguish, "Actually Cormac I do plan on inviting someone, I just didn't want to make Ron jealous."

"Oh…" was all Cormac could muster.

* * *

><p>Ron stopped himself just outside the Great Hall, and sat on the staircase with his head covered by his sat next to him, stretching his legs straight forward.<p>

"I messed it up Harry" Ron mumbled.

"It couldn't have been that bad." Harry said in a not so reassuring tone.

"Of course it was bad! She said that she was going to invite someone and when she didn't tell me who I had the _perfect_ opportunity to ask her if it was me, and I blew it!" Ron cried in anger

"…Well I guess that is bad."

"Can you just tell me if she does care for me? It's killing me on the inside not knowing, and I don't think I can wait any longer!" Ron looked at Harry, desperate to hear what he wanted.

Harry looked at his friend, and stood up. "Nope, you'll just have to ask her yourself. As her best friend I can't tell you who she fancies. Sorry mate"

Ron nodded in understanding, but he still hung his head low.

Harry put a hand on his shoulder after kneeling down, "You know, I don't believe I saw her leave the Great Hall. I'm sure if you go back in there she'll be there waiting for you…"

Ron lifted his head and looked at Harry with a tiny smile upon his face. "Thank you Harry." Ron picked his bag back up, and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "You really are a great friend."

Harry rested his own hand upon Ron's shoulder and replied, "I know mate. I know." He flashed a large grin, and slightly pushed Ron in the direction of the Great Hall and following him laughing.

* * *

><p>"Cormac please, stop it." Hermione said desperately. Cormac had gripped onto her shoulders, and was now looking into her eyes trying to seem affectionate, and Hermione hated it.<p>

"I just want to know who you could put higher than me!" Cormac shouted angrily. His temper wasn't helping the current situation, and with his arms holding her tightly, she still hated it, she couldn't reach for her wand.

The other Gryffindors were now watching the two, but none of them dared to interfere, because everyone knew when Cormac McLaggen was angry you did not want to cross his path.

Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she did not want to lose control of herself in front of this sore loser. "You know him, and he's in our year that's all I'm going to say." She said angrily. Struggling to break free from his grasp only caused him to grip harder, and he began to start hurting her.

"Please Hermione; I just don't know why you won't go with me!" Cormac pleaded.

"Cormac, she clearly doesn't want to go with you, please just let her go…" Parvati Patil, a fellow 6th year, said standing up.

Cormac turned his head towards Parvati, and glared at her, instantly shutting her up and sitting her down.

"Let me go Cormac." Hermione said, her temper rising.

"Not until you tell me who you're inviting!" Cormac screamed in her face.

This is getting to be too much, Hermione thought to herself, as she glared at Cormac through her tear filled eyes. I just wish Ron were here…

Cormac suddenly gripped her shoulders tighter, causing her to wince.

"OI, WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" a loud voice shouted and brought Hermione back down to reality.

Was it really him?

Cormac released her, and he stared straight ahead, a small grin was slowly spreading across his face. Hermione turned around to see Ron Weasley, walking swiftly over tossing his bag aside, with his eyes ablaze.

It was him. That's all she needed to see, Ron coming towards her trying to protect her. The warm feeling returned, it was as though he truly cared for her… Could this mean he cared for her too?

Hermione stood there breathless and watched her friend she fancied walking right up to Cormac and looking him dead in the eye. She took a step back, and slowly sat down, not taking her eyes off of Ron. Harry sat next to her, and was grinning from ear to ear.

"I believe I asked you a question" Ron spat, glaring into Cormac's eyes.

Ron was a couple of inches shorter than Cormac and he may not have looked as strong, but he looked determined, and this was enough to push Cormac over the edge.

"I was just asking our good friend Granger here why she wouldn't go to Slughorn's party with me Weasley, do you have a problem with this?" Cormac said, pushing Ron closer and closer to the edge.

"Normally no, but when you are harming her and she's pleading for you to stop touching her, then yes, I do have a problem with that." Ron said, not taking his eyes off of Cormac.

Hermione's heart began to flutter; it seemed he really did care for her!

"What's wrong Weasley got a problem with others touching your friend?" Cormac taunted.

"Yes actually, I do have a problem with other guys touching my gir-…friend… touching my friend." Ron sunk a bit, praying Hermione had not heard his mess up.

But to Ron's dismay, and Hermione's pleasure, she had heard what he said and it caused her heart to skip a beat when he did. She glanced at Harry with her cheeks a scarlet red, this only caused him to grin some more.

Cormac look taken back, "I see then..." he said softly, and slowly he turned around and took a few steps back.

Ron looked at him, and quickly he turned and knelt down to meet eye level with Hermione, "Are you okay?" he asked with a smile.

"Absolutely" she said with a grin.

Ron laughed, and he stood up to look at Cormac once more. "I believe you owe her an apology." Ron stated. Everyone at the Gryffindor table was eyeing Ron, while the other houses slowly gathered around to see what was happening.

"You're right Ron; I do owe her one, for sending her friend to the hospital wing!" Cormac shouted in anger as he turned around with his wand raised, "STUPEFY!"

However, Ron quickly cast a shield charm in front of himself using his fast reflexes gained from Quidditch, and the knowledge he learned while working with Harry in the DA. "I see how it is then." Cormac stated, and he brandished his cloak, and rolled up his sleeves. Ron did the same, and Hermione hastily grabbed his cloak. She and Harry exchanged worried glances.

"Are you saying you want to duel me?" Ron questioned already knowing the answer.

"Of course, and let's make it interesting. The winner of the duel gets to take Hermione to Slughorn's party." Cormac said, eyeing Hermione.

Ron saw this, and his face turned bright red. "Alright then, we'll have it your way." He looked at Hermione, who mouthed: "you can do it." His chest rose at this, and he turned to face Cormac, who had already turned around, and had spread out, allowing more room for their duel.

* * *

><p>At the Teacher's table, Professor McGonagall stood up, noticing the quarrel, and was about to interrupt, when Dumbledore rested his hand on her arm. Being the only two teachers present, they were responsible for all of the students there.<p>

"Minerva, please they are just having a friendly duel." Dumbledore said calmly, eyeing Ron Weasley with admiration.

"But Albus, Weasley and McLaggen look like they'll be aiming to kill!" She pleaded, but after seeing his face, she sighed in defeat and slumped into her chair. She looked at Weasley, and crossed her fingers under the table.

* * *

><p>Harry had been made the unofficial judge, much to Cormac's displeasure. They had agreed that they would face away from each other, and as soon as the number 10 was reached, it was fair game.<p>

Ron stood calmly with his eyes closed focusing on the current task at hand.

"..1!" Harry shouted looking at Ron.

He opened his eyes, to see Hermione looking at him. He blushed, and gave her a wink.

"..3!" Harry shouted, sticking his tongue out at Cormac since his back was turned away.

In Ron's mind he was wondering what in the world caused him to do this, but in his heart he was roaring like a proud lion.

"…5!"

Hermione lost her breath when Ron had winked at her. She wasn't the only one who had seen this, and many girls were looking back and forth between the two. The warm feeling in her heart kept growing and growing the more heroic actions he performed.

"…7!"

Cormac shook himself, and jumped up and down. Even if he did win, he wasn't going to go to the party with Granger. A girl who couldn't see why he was the best clearly was not worth his time; however he did want to go through with this just to see Weasley's face when he had won.

"…9!"

Ron gripped his wand and he gave Hermione one final smile.

"10!" Harry shouted to the crowd, and then making his way to sit next to Hermione.

"INCENDIO!" Cormac screamed, aiming the spell directly at Ron's face.

Ron quickly ducked in time to avoid it, and soon after was working his own skills into the duel. While Cormac was shooting random spells at Ron some missed completely, others were deflected by shield charms and Ron waited a bit for Cormac to rest up. Ron's training almost all last year in the DA taught him one valuable lesson, which was to protect yourself and others, and to only strike when your opponent's guard was down.

After a few moments of random spell shooting, Cormac stopped for a second to catch his breath. Ron's eyes widened and he took the opportunity. "Expelliarmus" he called out, and with that Cormac's wand flew through the air landing on a poor Ravenclaw's head.

Cormac's eyes grew, now that he was powerless. He looked Ron in the eyes knowing he had already lost, and hoping to be spared. Ron looked at him and snickered, putting his own wand away. He knew better than to strike a wandless opponent unless it was a life or death situation. This was the second thing he learned while in the DA.

"I win." Ron said. With that he turned around and was quickly embraced in a huge hug. He looked down to see Hermione looking up at him through her soft brown eyes.

Ron looked down at her and hugged back. He then lifted his head and looked at her saying, "Let's get away from here for a bit."

They gathered their belongings, and walked side by side down the commonly known path to reach the Gryffindor common room.

Harry looked at his two friends swiftly walking away and muttered to himself, "About time."

* * *

><p>In the Gryffindor common room, Ron and Hermione were alone. Both were sitting on the couch, closer than they normally would have been.<p>

"You know, it was rubbish of us to place you as the prize 'Mione. I'm sorry." Ron said sadly, gazing at her.

She returned the gaze with one of her own, "It's alright Ron, I'm just glad you weren't hurt." The warm feeling was getting stronger, and she wasn't sure if she could take it anymore.

"Well, I still think it was awful for us to do that to you, so I'm not going to force you to go with me" Ron said getting up and stretching.

Hermione looked up at him in shock. What did he mean by that? Did he not want to go with her? Or was he just waiting for her to ask him?

She sat there in silence and eventually Ron turned to look at her. "So who _are_ you going to ask?" Ron questioned, hoping he already knew the answer.

Hermione stood up, and hugged her friend once again. He returned it, but eventually pulled away. "What's gotten into you?" He asked her.

The voice inside her head was back; _well if he just protected you in front of loads of others then he has to want to go! ASK HIM! _Hermione shivered a bit, and put her soft delicate hand onto one of Ron's rough ones. The warm feeling in her heart was now turning into a full-on fire, and she knew the only way to put it out.

Ron looked down at her hand touching his, and then looked at her in the eyes. _This is it you fool; she's practically throwing herself at you, JUST TELL HER!_

"Well actually-"They both said in unison. Both of them blushed furiously, and they stammered a bit.

"Well, you can speak first" Hermione said looking into Ron's eyes; she desperately needed to hear what he had to say before she asked him. He had broken her heart before in the 4th year, and she didn't want it to happen again.

Ron nodded, and his cheeks turned a bright red. He took a deep breath, and started to speak.

This was it.

"'Mione, I honestly cannot tell you how sorry I am for not asking you to the Yule Ball in 4th year. I was being a stupid git, and ignoring you." He told her, sadness in his voice.

She gasped lightly, and looked at him, gazing into his light blue eyes. She hadn't expected the conversation to go this far, but she was certainly enjoying it already.

"I was upset with myself for letting the chance get away, and our 5th year was no help at all. Especially since I just sat around and stared." Ron stopped there, blushing furiously realizing what he had just said. "I mean-… uh"

"Don't bother trying to hide it Ron, I know you were looking at me last year. That's what kept me going, and helped me not give up on you." Hermione said, wrapping her arms around Ron. "I understand, and please listen to me when I say it's alright." She said softly looking up at him.

Ron looked down at her smiling, and returned her hug once more. "So if you haven't given up on me, does that mean what I think it does?"

Hermione looked at him and smiled, "Ronald Weasley you're loud, can be annoying, and are always getting on my nerves, however whenever I am in need of help you're always there for me. I wanted to thank you and was wondering… would you like to go to Slughorn's party with me, as a date?"

They both gasped softy, Hermione because she was wondering what his response would be, Ron because he was glad that she was choosing him.

"Hermione Granger, I would love to go to that party with you" Ron said with a smile. "Besides, I've wanted to go on a date with you since our 4th year, why would you think I wouldn't?"

Because of my fear over heartbreak, she hadn't said this aloud, and wrapped her arms around Ron once more. "I honestly don't know Ron."

Ron chuckled, and rested his head on hers. He was finally going on a date with the girl of his dreams and with that the lion in Ron's chest roared in absolute triumph at being chosen by this wonderful girl.

Hermione moved away and wiped a tear from her eye, "Thank you Ron." She said with a large smile.

He returned the smile and took her hand with his. "I believe I heard the bell for classes ring moments ago. May I escort you to our next class?"

Hermione smiled, picked up her bag, and continued onto her charms lesson with Ron next to her. Their hands were still together, and their faces were both plastered with huge smiles. This looked to be the true start to something magical.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading everyone! I really appreciate it, and would love it if you would review too! You don't have too, but if you have any suggestions or praise please tell me so i can improve! ^_^<strong>


End file.
